The Truth About Lyoko
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: With Zana finally beaten, everyone thinks it's over. Before they know what's going on Zana shows up again, in an unlikely place.
1. Default Chapter

A young girl ran across the bridge to the factory that he farther worked in. Today she, along with some of her friends, were going to check out a new program. It was called Lyoko. She let her light brown hair fly with the wind and in the way of her green eyes. She was so happy. Her black shirt, that had fish net around it, and her white top also went with the wind. She ran down the stairs, where she saw her friends waiting for her. They had all picked out what they would look like on Lyoko, and now they were all ready to play.

Her name was Kira, on Lyoko she was an archer. She dressed in an old priestess outfit. With red baggy pants and a white baggy shirt. She had her hair back in a pony tail as well.

Matthew was one her her friends. He had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. One Lyoko he made himself look like a samurai. With the armor and sword, he did look like one.

David had jet back hair and black eyes. On Lyoko he was going to use daggers. He made his character look like a wolf. He wad the tail and ears an his outfit was the color of the fur one everything else, gray.

Then there was Aelita. She was going to use a special weapon that aloud her to make things appear, like rocks and what not. She couldn't defend herself that much though. She was the one who would make it eraser for them to get places. Besides, there were no monsters on Lyoko. It was going to be a huge game where people from all over the world could fight each other.

Kit would be the one who worked the computer for their team from the real world. She would scan them in and make sure they got to and from Lyoko safely. She had blue hair that was in two pigtails that went down haft way down her back. Her eyes were also blue only a bit darker then her hair. She was the smartest one of the bunch by far.

The group was going to be testers for this game, and they couldn't wait. The ran down the the scanners, with Kit had the main computer of it. There was only three scanners so they would have to go in three at a time. "I'll go first!"Kira said,smiling.

"Then, I'll go to,"Aelita said.

"As will I,"David said.

Matthew sighed,"Making me go last then?"he asked.

"you know it!"Kira said, stills smiling.

"Ok,the tree of you, step into the scanners."Kit told them. They did as they were told. "Scanner, Kira. Scanner Aelita. Scanner David. Down Load Kira. Down Load Aelita. Down Load David. Transfer!"Kit said.

The three soon found themselves in the mountain region. "Wow.. this is odd.."Kira said,looking around. Matthew soon joined them.

Aelita looked around,"this is really cool!"she said.

David laughed a little,"that's nice..."

that's when Kira screamed,"LOOK!"she pointed to two crab monsters walking over to them.

"I thought there wasn't going to be any monsters here!"Aelita cried.

"Guys, there's some kind of virus here... it's making monsters... don't get killed by them... I'm not sure what will happen!"Kit yelled at them.

"How do we kill them?"matthew asked.

"Hit that mark on their heads!"Kit yelled.

David and Matthew nodded,"girls,stay back."David told them. He jumped up and got on top of one of the monsters. "Die!"He yelled, using a dagger on it. He was thrown off as it died.

Kira ran over next to David,"Are you ok?"she asked.

"Yea,I'm fine..."he said.

"AH!"Matthew cried,as he was hit was a laser from the remaining crab.

"You've lost 20 life points,be careful!"Kit cried.

Matthew looked at the crab,and got ready to attack it. He jumped up,just as David had just done,and got one top. Through,he was thrown off right away. Kira stood up and fired an arrow at it, hitting it right on the mark.

"Kit,get us out of here!"Kira cried to her friend.

"I've been trying... it won't let me... "She said,sadly.

"We're trapped in here?!"Aelita asked, in panic.

"Yes... just stay alive... I'll go get help..."Kit said, running off to find someone who worked there....


	2. The begining of the End

"Let's get to a tower,"David said, by now they had been in many battles and all lost a lot of hit points. The towers were made not only to transfer to different places on Lyoko, but they would replenish the person's hp.

"I agree,"Matthew said, he was now careening Kira. She had been hit so many times she had but a few hit points left. Aelita wasn't doing much better at the moment either, since she couldn't do much to help the others.

"I know where a tower is!"Aelita said, running ahead of everyone. "Follow me!"she said. The group ran to where the nearest tower was.

"Guys?! Hello?!"Kit screamed, over and over again. They had lost contact with the group.

Kira's father walked into the room,"It's happened again,"he said. Everyone in the room looked down. It turned out that whatever was causing such harm on Lyoko could do the same in the real world. The factory was shut down, and everything was kept under wraps. A person had all ready been killed. Kira's father walked back and forth, they had to shut down Lyoko... no matter what. They had all hesitated because of the kids inside.

"Put me into Lyoko.... I'll find them..."Kit said, standing up. The people who built Lyoko had found away to get everyone out of the world, but they couldn't find the kids.

"Kit... what if Zana comes after you?"Her brother asked. Zana.. What they now called the program that had taken over Lyoko. Kit looked down.

"Then so be in,"she said, running down to the scanners.

Kira's father moved into the seat in front of the main computer. After taking a deep breath,"go into the scanner." Kit's breathing showed how scared she was, but she still walked right it. "Scanner Kit, down load Kit, transfer!"

Kit soon found herself deep within the forest region. "Guys?!"She called. "kira?! Matthew?! David?! Aelita?!"She screamed. After getting no response she noticed a tower not to far from her. She knew she could use it to find players in the game, so she ran to it.

"What happened?"Kira asked, waking up inside the tower.

"That doesn't matter, you're fine now..."Matthew told her, still holding her in his arms.

Aelita closed her eyes, "I have a bad feeling something big is going to happen."

"Like what?"David asked, almost immediately.

"I'm not sure...... but I don't like it...."She said.

"Kira? Matthew? Aelita? David?"was heard above them. The four looked up to see Kit jump down. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Kit!? What are you doing here?"Kira asked.

"It's awful! Zana, what we're calling the virus, is hurting people in the real world! He's even killed a person!"she cried. "And.. we have to shut down the game! Or...... more people will die!"

Kira looked down,"we have to stop him then... we can't get out.."

"no, they... they found away.."Kit started.

"We're been in but a few days and we've lost contact from the first day. This Zana doesn't want us getting out of here. We're his hostages,"David pointed out.

Aelita stood up, and smiled a little. "I know what we must do......."she said.

"Aelita?"Kira asked, standing next to her.

"I can stop Zana..... by merging myself with him... I can put him to sleep..... but we'll all by trapped in here......."Aelita said, sadly.

"Then, what's the problem?"David asked, with a grin. "This place isn't so bad. We're saving the world then, right? I always wanted to do that." David truly was only saying such things as to try and help the others. He knew they had to do this, whether they wanted to or not.

Matthew looked down, knowing he should do the same as David,"let's get going. I'm almost sure I know where this Zana is........ I remember a secret place, and I know how to get there.... I'm sure that's where he is."

"Then,"Kit said,"let's go and get this over with......."

The group nodded, and let Matthew put in a code on the tower's computer. Code Lyoko. The group soon found themselves in an all black room, it was just a room. In the middle was a large prim. Aelita slowly walked up to it.

"You're not going to stop me!" a voice yelled. The room's walls grew, and every monster they had ever fought was there. There were armies of monsters.

"Aelita! Just go and stop him! We'll take care of these!"David yelled, running at a crab.

Aelita nodded and ran into the prism. "guys, protect kit!" Kira yelled. She stood in front of her friend, taking hits for her.

"Kira! You're life points!"Kit yelled, but it was far to late. Kira collapsed on the ground and her body started to fade. Kit looked around, the same thing was now happening to the others. "NO!"she cried.

"This ends now Zana..."Aelita said, crying a little. A bright light went over all of Lyoko.

"The end? My dear this is but the beginning."Zana said.

As the light passed over the bodies of Kira, David, Matthew and Kit they stopped disappearing. They went back to normal, but they all were transferred to different places on lyoko. Aelita smiled a little, knowing they were all going to get a nice sleep... one she hoped would never stop.

"They... they did it.. Lyoko... it's shut down..."Kira's father said.

"No, it's just sleeping. We need to leave this place..... "said one of the many people in the room,"this ever happened............"

Zana would stay asleep for almost twenty years, until Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd would wake him up again. When doing so, Kira, Matthew David, Kit and Aelita would all wake up with him. The beginning of the end of Lyoko had just started....


	3. Going home at Last

"No! Ulrich!"Yumi cried. He had just been taken out by a monster. Odd and herself were already back in the real world.

"Aelita!"Jeremy yelled. She was still far from the tower, and Zana had started a heat wave. People were almost dead.... they didn't have time as it was.......

As the remain monsters moved to attack Aelita, two crabs, an arrow came and killed one. "I won't let you kill her just like that,"Kira said, with a smile.

"Who's that?"Odd asked, seeing the new player.

"I'm not sure..."Jeremy said.

"get to the tower!"Kira yelled at Aelita, jumping on the crab. She stabbed it with an arrow to kill it. Aelita nodded and ran into the tower.

As she was putting in the code, she smiled a little and said,"Kira....."

"Return to the past now,"Jeremy said.

"Jeremy... that other player....... I ever seen her before on the game....."Yumi said.

"Yea, and she's not like Aelita, she can attack,"Ulrich pointed out.

Odd smiled a little,"well she sure did help us."

"I'm going to talk with Aelita about this......"Jeremy said, starting to walk to his room.

"I'm coming with... I want to know what this is about..."Ulrich said. The other two nodded. The four kids soon found themselves in Jeremy's room, in front of a crying Aelita.

"aelita... what's wrong?"Jeremy asked.

"She remember the truth........."Kira said, appearing next to her on the screen.

"What do you mean, the truth?"Yumi asked.

"The truth about Lyoko,"She stated.

"What truth? What do you know?"Jeremy asked.

She smiled sadly. "Were we all just kids...... the five of us were going to test out this new game........."she started. Soon, she had told them the whole story. "I haven't been able to find the others... though I know they're still out there somewhere...... "

"Aelita... she's human?"Odd asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Aelita.... we'll still get you out of there... don't worry...."Jeremy told her.

"My family...... everyone I cared about........... they're all dead now............ my brother........ my parents..........."Aelita cried.

"Aelita... I know how you feel, I'm still here. So are Matthew, David and I'm sure Kit's somewhere...." Kira told her. Aelita nodded a little.

"Then, shouldn't you be able to get out the same way we do? By losing all of your life points?"Yumi asked.

"I... I don't know........... I guess so........."Kira said.

"I'm not sure if I want to risk it though....... it might not work..... the last thing we would need would be having Aelita and Kira die...."Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, you still have that materialization thing that you used for Aelita that one time, right? Can't you use that to get these other people out?"Ulrich asked.

"That's right! Kira, we'll get you out tomorrow..... and your friends as soon as we find them,"Jeremy said.

Kira turned to Aelita. "It's ok Kira,I want you to go. As soon as we find Matthew we can take the fight back to Zana, right?"

"right! We can! He knows how to get there!"Kira said, smiling. "tomorrow it is!"

The next day happened to be a Saturday. The four of them went down to the factory. Kira was happy, she would be able to leave now..... She guessed since Zana had such a tight told on aelita, she was his new hostage. She stood in one of the towers, all to ready for this.

"Ok,I'm starting the program up..."Jeremy said.

"We'll be waiting near the scanners,"Yumi said, as the other three ran down there.

Aelita smiled at Kira,"see you latter then..."

Kira smiled back,"yea... latter...."

Soon, the program was started up. Kira felt herself start to be pulled back to the real world. When the scanner opened, she fell right door. She was the same age as when she had went in before. She was around Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy's age. "kira?"Yumi asked.

She looked up,smiling. "It's nice to be back.............."


	4. It's not true I won't let it be

Yumi had gotten her parents to let Kira stay with them. It wasn't long before Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy had gotten the school to let her in as well. Kira spent the rest of the weekend enjoying the real world again. She had missed it so much. Though, monday came all to fast and she had to leave for school. "So,ready to go back to school?"Yumi asked as the two started to walk to the school.

She laughed a little,"it's been a while, but I'm sure I'll still hate it!" She was borrowing a pair of Yumi's clothing. Kira knew her father had put money away for her, if case she ever got herself out. She was planning on going shopping with yumi as soon as the weekend came.

The two soon found themselves at the school. "Well, see you latter!"Yumi told her.

"Latter......."Kira said, running into where she was told to meet the principle.

"So, is it true she'll be in our class then?"Ulrich asked.

"I think so,"odd said.

The principle walked into the class. "Today you will have a new student joining your class, her name is Kira."he said, having Kira walk into the room.

"You can sit next to Jeremy,"the teacher said,"he'll tell you who he-"

"I know who he is ma'am."kira cut in, going over and sitting next to the blond. Kira smiled a little.

"If you need help with something, let me know,ok?"Jeremy told her.

"Don't worry, I will."she said, still smiling.

It wasn't to long before school was out, though Kira felt like it had taken forever. The group had gotten back together. "Guys.........."Kira started,"is that right?"she asked, pointing to what looked like to be a lot of spiders.

"No, they're not..... we should get to the factory........."Jeremy said. They all nodded and started to run. Kira followed close behind them.

"I'm going to help,"she said.

"You don't have to......"Ulrich told her. He was a little shocked how much she looked like Yumi, the only thing really different about her was her hair color and eye color. Beside that, she could be Yumi's twin almost. He also felt sorry for her, and though she wouldn't want to go back to Lyoko.

"I'm going! I have to help my friend!"she smiled as she looked at the others,"as well as all of you, my new friends."

Soon, they were all at the factory. Jeremy sent yumi, Ulrich and odd onto Lyoko. Then, he sent Kira. He to felt that Kira shouldn't have to go, but she wanted to vary badly.

"Aelita! Watch out!"Kira cried, running over to her. She took a hit that brought her down a lot of life points.

"Kira! Be careful! You don't have that maybe life points left!"Jeremy yelling into the computer.

"I'm fine, really I am..."Kira said. She went after the tank monster that had attacked her.

While the kids on Lyoko worked on stopping the tower, Jeremy looked to see what Zana was up to. He found out without much effort, it seemed that spiders had been attacking a lot of people.... people had all ready died....... Jeremy was in a kind of shock, this had never happened before. People had died...... not just a person, people. The death toll only seemed to be going up.

"Guys! People are dying! A lot of have died!"Jeremy screamed into the computer.

"What?! Oh no....."Yumi cried, trying to take out a crab.

"Zana's getting back to his full power,"David said, jumping down and taking out the crab for Yumi.

"David!"Kira cried, running over to him.

"David..."Aelita said, also running over to him. "I'm glade to see you well."

"The same can be said for the two of you,"David said, smiling. Though, just as they were sharing the time to say that, two tanks hit David.

"David!!!!!!!!!"Kira and Aelita cried. They watched helplessly as his body started to fade away.

"Hey! That's......... it's the same thing that happens when we get killed on here!"Odd said, with a smile.

David woke up in one of the scanners. He shook his head, going up to where Jeremy was. "kit, I didn't think you got-"he stopped when he saw Jeremy,"who are you?"

"My name is Jeremy, I take it you are David. Well, welcome back to the real world."

"Jeremy? You know how to use the computer? I thought only Kira's dad and Kit knew how....."

"Might I ask who kit is?"

"She's the one who runs the computer for us.........."David said, he looked at the screen to see the others fighting. "I guess I know how to get out now.......... I can't believe I'm not dead though........"

It didn't take long before Aelita could get into the tower.....

When the group met again, after school. (David had started to stay at the school, and was in the same class as Yumi) They looked at each other. "People died......."Yumi said, looking down. "We can't let that happen again, we have to shut down-"

"Don't even finish that!"David yelled. Everyone looked at him. "People died when Lyoko was first made, but......... I'm betting you know nothing of the fact that everyone who gets killed by Zana will come back, if and when we stop Zana. Stop him by killing him. Not by shutting him down!"

"David... how do you know that?"Kira asked.

"And how are you so sure?!"Yumi yelled.

"Yumi........ calm down.........."Ulrich told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! People are dead!"

David looked down,"I know........ because Mathew told me............."

"Mathew?! You've talked with Mathew?!"Kira asked.

"I have............ but.......... he's not the same......... he's lost himself, Zana controls him, now. When I talked with Mathew, what was happening to him was only starting. He tapped into and told me all he could about Zana before he made me run........ He's long gone now...... Aelita isn't Zana's only choice to use against us............ I also learned he wanted Aelita to join with him. That way, once he killed her nothing would be in his way. Aelita was the weakest of all of us.........."

They all looked at him, a little in aw. "You....... you're lying!!!!!!!! Matthew's fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know he is!!!!!!! He wouldn't let that happen to him!!!!!!!!!!"Kira scream, running away from the group.

"Kira! Wait!"Odd called after her.

"Let her go Odd....... she needs time........ I think we all do right now.........."Ulrich said. "Yumi, think I could spend the night at your house?"

"Sure Ulrich..."Yumi said, the two started to Yumi's house.

Odd looked down,"I'm still going after her....."he said, running after.

David looked at Jeremy,"Is there away for me to talk with Aelita?"he asked.

"Yea, in my room.......... well, our room........ come on....."Jeremy told him. The two were now sharing a room together.


	5. The Start of the End

"kira!"Odd yelled, running over to her. "It's all right..... we can save him."

"Oh Odd......... how are you so sure?"Kira asked. Her tear filled eyes looked over at Odd.

Odd smiled a little, sitting down next to her. The two were in a park not to far away from the school and they sat on a hill. "I just know. Everything will work out."

Kira just couldn't get herself to stop crying, she had known matthew since they were both vary young. She couldn't bier the other that she would lose him. Then she gasped. "If that happened to Matthew...... how are we going to get back to Zana!?"Kira cried.

"Was he the only one who knew how to get there?"Odd asked.

"I think so......... though, I might be able to get us there.......... even if I could, what chance would we stand? Soon he'll be at full power........... we barley were able to put him a sleep last time......... I doubt we can win now..........."

"Don't say that, there's always a way to win."

"Not this time! It's over! It's all over now!"Kira looked at Odd, not knowing what he would do now.

"If it's over, then the world is dead,"he grinned a little,"if it is over, that won't matter. All of us will fight to our dyeing breath..."

"Odd........ if we do all die........."

"We'll make sure Jeremy shuts down Lyoko. If we're all dead, then it would be pointless to keep it going........."

Kira smiled, though the tears wouldn't stop. "Well, we'll go tomorrow. It would be best to go as soon as possible before Zana gets full on power."

"My thought are the same,"Kit said, walking over to them.

"KIT?!"Kira screamed. "But... how?"

"Aelita found me, and Jeremy helped me get back here. It's time, we've talked to everyone....... we're going tomorrow........ Kira........ I'm sure we'll have to fight Matthew......... He'll go after-"

"If he goes after Kira, I'll stop him,"Odd said, jumping up.

"Odd...."Kira said, looking down.

"Don't worry, everything will work out."

"See you all tomorrow...... enjoy what could be your last day here......."Kit said, looking down before going off. Kira looked at Odd, who looked back.

"Kira....... want to see a movie or something right now?"Odd asked,"I'll take you out to dinner as well......"

"I....... I'd love to Odd......."Kira said. The Two started to walk to the city.

"Yumi........ if things get to bad-"Ulrich started.

"I won't leave you,"Yumi cut in,"I....... I....... I love you Ulrich......."She said, looking down. She might not have another chance to ever tell him how she felt.

"Yumi....... I....... I love you as well........"Ulrich told her. "And.......... I won't let you die....... not tomorrow, not ever........."

"Oh Ulrich..... I don't want you to die though....... I don't know what I would do without you at my side......."she looked down, wanting to cry.

"Yumi, I won't.......... we'll both make it out........ I promise....."he told her, smiling a little. "well, since tomorrow is going to change a lot of things....... let's go out." he wouldn't say that he wanted to because he wasn't sure if he was coming back. He'd die before he let Yumi never come back.....

Yumi smiled,"Ok, let's go."she said. The two walked out of her room and out the door.

"Aelita, are you ready for tomorrow?"Jeremy asked.

"I'll be fine Jeremy....... we have to do this any way, right?"she asked.

"Yea, but........ Aelita....... we might not need you to come with us......... I'm sure kira can get us where we need to be....... you don't have to come....."David told her.

"But, I want to help. No....... I'm going to help. I'm not just a part of the computer, I know that now......... I am human and I will do everything it takes to make sure I do what I know I must........... my sister once told me that everyone will have a choice to make, today is my day........ I chose to go with, I chose to help my friends. I chose this life now, no matter what happens. I will stop Zana!"Aelita said.

"Aelita............"Jeremy said, looking down. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He had fallen in love with her, he felt he had to save her now............. no matter what he had to do.

Kit walked into their room,"I talked with Kira and Odd........"she said.

"That's good, we'll have to go early in the morning........."Jeremy stated.

Kit walked over to David,"Odd.......... Odd will die if he must to protect Kira, Ulrich will do the same for Yumi..........."her eyes went to David. "You will do what you must to save Aelita."

Jeremy looked down, what if Odd and Ulrich died? He did fell at least slightly better about the fact he already knew Aelita was David's best friend. "No...... no one will die...... I just......... I know they won't..........."

Kit smiled,"jeremy, tomorrow I'll help out with the computer, ok? I'm vary good with it."

"Ok then, any help would be good.............."he told her. His eyes now on Aelita, not knowing if she would live after tomorrow's fight......... not knowing so much........ He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, he doubted if anyone would tonight...... though, now all they could do is wait for tomorrow.......... and pray everyone made it back alive.


	6. In the end, always comes hope and rebirt...

Everyone who was going to Lyoko for this final time stood by the scanners. Kit and Jeremy sat at the computer, ready to send them there. Jeremy looked down a little, he could vary well be sending his friends to their deaths... not something he cared to do. There was not a choice in the matter, sadly to say. They had to go, they had to do it....... and....... if they might have to die for this........ Jeremy bit his lip hard, letting Kit transfer everyone.

"Ok, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd get in first,"Kit said, the three got into the scanners. "Down Load Yumi, down load Ulrich, down load Odd, transfer!"

"over here!"Aelita called to them as the three got to Lyoko. It wasn't long before the other two were there as well.

"Aelita, are you ready for this?"Kira asked, looking down. She stood next to odd, wanting to almost cry at what they had gotten themselves into.

"I'll be fine,"She smiled,"we have to do this..."

"Aelita, take this,"David handed her one of his daggers,"it's not much.. but it's better then nothing."

"Thank you... let's get to the tower....."aelita said. The group was in no hurry to get there. They knew the chances of everyone coming back alive were slim to none. Though, each of the males was ready and willing to die for one of the females, and the same could be said for the females.

"Zana........ this is all his fault......... He deserves worse then death!"David said, fists clenched.

"David, we all feel the same way........"Ulrich said, keeping Yumi close.

"Guys....... we're at the tower....."Aelita said, walking in. The rest of the group soon followed.

"Think they miss us at school?"Odd asked.

"Who cares if they did?"David replied. "If we die here it won't matter."

Yumi laughed a little,"you know my parents were a little confused that I told them how much I loved them this morning....... I....... I told them I always would love them..." she started to cry a little, stopping herself almost right away.

"I know what you mean, I called my folks..... They thought something was wrong, though I only told them that I cared a lot for them...."Odd said.

"Yea, same with me......"Ulrich said.

Kira looked down, she wished she had talked to her parents...... As did David and Aelita. It didn't matter now, they would end what was started so long ago now....

"Is everyone ready?"Kira asked, going to the computer part of the tower.

"Ready as I'll ever be,"Yumi said.

"I've been waiting to kill this SOB for a long time...."was david's response.

"I'm ready, I know we're going to win as well."Odd said, smiling. In truth he doubted that fact, he wouldn't let the others know that...

"Let's just get going,"Ulrich said.

"all right,let's-"she started.

"Not so fast,"Matthew said, walking into the tower.

"Matthew?! What do you want?!"Kira cried. Odd went up by her, ready to protect her at all coasts.

"Matthew? He's long gone by now.... if you ever want him back, leave now,"Matthew said.

"Zana! Give him back!"Kira screamed.

"Kira, Kira, Kira.... Still so naïve...."Zana, in Matthew's Lyoko form, jumped up next to her.

"Lazier arrow!" Odd yelled, throwing it at Zana. "Stay away from her!"

Zana laughed,"calm down, the fight hasn't started yet..."he said, pushing Kira off that part of the tower.

"Kira!"Odd yelling jumping after her.

"Hold it, I got her,"Ulrich said, grabbing onto her.

"Thank you Ulrich..."Kira said. She ran over to Odd.

"No, the fight starts when we get to the place of battle. You want to fight me? Fine, so be it."Zana typed in something. "We play on my terms."

The group soon found themselves in a pitch black room.... Aelita, Kira, and David remembered it, far to well. "This, this is where the final fight is......"David said, pulling Aelita closer to himself.

"Guys?! Hello?! Anyone?! What's going on!?"Kit screamed at the computer. Kit and Jeremy had lost contact with the others.

"Zana... you think that will stop me?"Jeremy asked, pushing Kit aside. "Then you don't know me to well." He started to type, trying to fix whatever was making them lose contact with the others.

"Jeremy, can you do it?"Kit asked.

"I'm going to try!"he said,"but, till I do... we'll have to watch their life points." The five players life points were still being shown on the screen. Kit walked behind Jeremy and watched, ready to help in any way possible.

"Where's Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich?"Sissy asked in class. She frowned a little. She didn't like this, it was no between classes,"and Yumi's not here, nor is those other kids they've been hanging around with......."she said.

"Want to find them?"asked a young man, walking over to her."My name's Matthew and I know where you can find them."

"Really?"Sissy asked.

Matthew smiled,"Really, just come with me. I know how you hate Yumi, you can get her out of the way then Ulrich will be all yours."

"Let's go!"Sissy said, following Matthew as he started to walk away.

"It's..... it's so cold........"Kira said, shivering.

"I... I know..."Yumi said,next to her.

"Look! Over there!"David yelled, pointing to a big group of monsters coming over to them. "We'll have to take them out! Everyone, don't get hit!"

They all nodded and ran over to take out the monsters. Aelita stayed next to David, who stopped the attacks from hitting her with his weapon. Aelita used the dagger she had gotten to kill as many monsters as she could, while still staying next to David.

"Odd!"Kira cried, he was hit... By a tank no less.

"I'm fine!"Odd called, killing the tank. He jumped back over to her,"take it easy, I won't die."

"all right...."She said, looking down.

"Yumi!"Ulrich said, pushing her out of the way of a crab's attack.

"No! Ulrich!"She cried.

He got up,"I don't get it...... I'm feeling a lot weaker......."he said.

"That's because this is now your physical form, what ever happens to you here really happens to you." David said.

Yumi stood in front of Ulrich,"I won't let you hurt him!"She yelled, taking out whatever got close.

"Will they ever stop coming?!"Kira asked.

"I don't know, but we have to keep fighting!"David yelled.

"Jeremy, got anything yet?"kit asked.

"Nothing....... wait! Someone's in the scanners!"He yelled.

"What? Who?!"Kit asked.

"I'm not sure..."Jeremy said. Two scanners started up and transferred two people onto Lyoko.

"What do I do know?"Sissy asked. Her character looked like a cheerleader, her pompoms held spikes within them.

"Just come with me,"Matthew said, going into a tower.

"The monsters... they stopped coming....."David pointed out. "Why, why would they just stop coming?"

"Look over there!"Ulrich yelled. In front of them stood Matthew and Sissy.

"Sissy?"odd asked.

"Yes, that's me! I know all about your little secret now! And Yumi, I'm going to kill you on this game and make Ulrich all mine!"Sissy yelled, running at Yumi.

"sissy! If someone dies here, they die in the real world!" Yumi cried, doing her best to to dodge what Sissy was doing.

"I know! And I will kill you!"She yelled.

Matthew laughed,"yes Sissy... kill her, win back Ulrich!"

"Zana!"Ulrich yelled, running at him. Soon, a cage of utter darkness came around him. "What's going on?!"

"can't let anything happen to you know.... I mean, then my little Sissy wouldn't kill Yumi." Zana said, with a smile.

"Zana, I stopped you once, and I can do it again!"Aelita said, starting to walk to him.

"No, you had be take a nap. Nothing more little Aelita. Though, I must say that I've become vary hateful towards you, and now you die." Zana said , calmly. He ran over to her.

"No!"David yelled, pushing Aelita out of the way and getting hit by Zana's attack. He winced, feeling great pain.

"Fine, I'll kill you first,"Zana said, shoving his sword through David's chest.

"DAVID!!!!!!"Aelita screamed. She watched as his body started to fade away. "NO!! Don't go!!!!!!! Don't leave me!!!!!!!"

"David.... no..."Kit said, looking down.

"Sissy's there? This isn't good.... and... we've had our first death........ I pray there are no more,"Jeremy said. He was still working as hard as he could to get the audio back up with them. Now, he only feared the worst.

"Jeremy, we have to get back able to talk with them,"Kit said.

"I know we do, I know."

"Sissy! Stop it!"Yumi yelled, getting hit with a pompom. She winced in pain. "If you want to kill me, I can't let you do that!"She yelled, throwing her fan and attacking back. Ulrich could only watch, he tried to brake out of the cage. He found it to no use what so ever. He knew he was stuck, but didn't want to admit it.

"Zana,"Kira said, pulling her bow out. "I can not forgive you for killing David, nor can I for taking Matthew away from me!"she yelled, firing it at him.

Zana let it hit him, with a smile. "Oh yes, keep up at it. Maybe you'll do something one of these times." Kira gasped, starting to think of whatever it would take to kill Zana off. Even if that meant killing Matthew along with him.

"Kira, stay back!"Odd yelled, running over to Zana. He was fighting with all he could. "Aelita, run over by Kira!"

"but... all right..."She said, running over to Kira.

Yumi looked down, as Sissy started to disappear. She couldn't believe she had just killed her. It was true that She didn't like Sissy, but she never wanted to kill her..... "Ulrich.."She said, looking down. The cage that Ulrich was in suddenly started to shrink, faster and faster. It was crushing him. "No! Ulrich!"Yumi cried, running to the cage. She tried whatever she could, but nothing seemed to work for her. She felt tears run down her face,"no........" Ulrich screamed as it got worse. "Zana! Leave him alone!"

"why would I do that?"He asked, while fighting odd.

"NO!!!!!!!!"Yumi screamed as Ulrich started to disappear. She fell to her knees... Ulrich, was dead.............. She glared at Zana, she /would not/ let him get away with what he did to Ulrich...

"Sissy........ Ulrich................"Jeremy said, looking down. The death toll was know three. The score: Zana 3, Us 0.

"I can't believe this!!!!!!!!! how can they win!!!!!!!"Kit cried, falling to the floor in tears. Jeremy felt the computer and sat next to her.

"It's all right, they'll win........"He told her, _or die trying...._

Yumi charged at Zana, and attacked him with Odd. Yumi then screamed as she was stabbed with the sword. "Yumi!"Odd cried, watching her fall to the ground.

She smiled weakly, starting to disappear,"I'll be with Ulrich........."

"Yumi..........."Aelita said.

"Aelita, you need to concentrate!"Kira told her.

"I know... I know..."

"No! Yumi too!"Jeremy cried. Almost everyone was dead. "Kit........ are you ready to shut him down?"

She looked at him,"I...... we're going to have to, won't we? They can't win........."

"We have to let them try first.......... less their death's be in vein...."

Zana laughed,"then there were three."

"No, it ends here Zana!"Kira yelled, drawing another arrow.

"It didn't work last time, why would it now?

"Their death's needn't be in vain! Yumi.... Ulrich..... David..........."she said, looking down,getting ready to fire.

"Like I'll let you hit me with it."Zana said.

Odd held onto Zana, making sure he couldn't move. Aelita ran over, helping as well. Kira smiled a little, crying. "It ends now!" she fired the arrow. It went through Zana, killing him..... The arrow had all of the dead's power within it... Kira looked at Odd, dyeing from getting hit with the blast as well. Aelita was barley alive... Kira smiled, it was over now.......... everything was over..........

"They won........."Kit said, looking down. "But at a horrible coast."

"No, wait...."Jeremy said, smiling. A bright light came over them...

"Well, happy school's starting?"Jeremy asked, smiling.

"What? How? I.. I though we.. didn't we die?"Yumi asked.

Jeremy smiled,"notice what date it is?"

"The day you all first went to Lyoko. Lyoko's gone now, never to come back."Aelita said. She ran over and hugged Jeremy.

"Matthew..."Kira said.

"Kira, I'm sorry........ I know I've hurt you so much......."he said.

"No, it's not your fault, we can live our lives now..... no more Zana, no more Lyoko, no more monsters......."Kira said, smiling.

"Yes,that's right......"Odd said, walking by Kira.

"Let's live our lives now!"Kit said.

"Yea!"they all agreed.

"Fools, all of them. They can't just kill me.......... I'm still here, only now I don't need lyoko to do my work.......... I can do it here........."Sissy laughed. She had on a necklace with the Zana symbol on it. She smiled, walking to her room. The real game had just started....

Well, that ends the truth about Lyoko. Be on the look out of the second part of this. It'll be called, Starting over with bigger problems.


	7. Part 2: Lyoko can come back

The group smiled as they sat together at lunch. It had been about a month since they had beaten Zana and life was finally calming down. Yumi and Ulrich were going out, at least officially now. Jeremy and Aelita barely left each other's sids. David and Kit left the school to go work on a project to see where Zana came from in the first place, no one had heard from either of them since. Kira's love for both Odd and Matthew and their love for her was still being an issue. While it was true she spent most of her time with Odd, she still cared for Matthew. Sissy... she'd been acting a lot different lately. She seemed to not even care about Ulrich anymore..

Jeremy found his cell phone ringing,"hello....... Kit? It's been a while....... what? Are you sure?..........I understand I'll tell the others know........." he hung up.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"Aelita asked, looking worried.

"it's... we have to talk somewhere more privet..."he said getting up. The others looked confused but nodded and went up to Jeremy's room.

"So, Jeremy what's wrong?"Ulrich asked.

"It's... it's Zana....."he said looking down.

"No.... it can't be....."Matthew and Aelita said, almost at the same time.

"it's true, sad to say....... he lives, in a new form I'm told.... He did it before.... If he's here, with the same powers as Kit tells me..... this isn't good...."Jeremy told his friends.

Matthew backed up,"I.. I need to get some air...."he said running out of the room... and right into Sissy...

Aelita looked down,"no.. I thought we were done with him... Lyoko is gone... but Zana still plagues us..."

"Aelita, I won't let him hurt you."Jeremy told her.

"We first have to find out who's form he took, right?"Odd asked, pulling Kira closer. He feared it Zana came after them for revenge then it would be Kira he went after first. Kira had been the one who made the finishing blow to him..

"We should break into groups and look around, Kit said they think Zana is at the school. They're still doing all they can to find out more about him, as soon as they get what they need they'll come back here." Jeremy said.

"Well, I'll go with Yumi, Odd and Kira can go together, Aelita can go with Jeremy, that should work,"Ulrich said.

"Ok, let's go to it."

"Odd, I wish I could do something to help Matt.... he must be going threw a lot of pain right now...."Kira said.

"It's fine, I mean.. I'm sure he's fine."

"yes, I am..."Matt said walking over to them, Sissy in his arm.

"Matt?!"Kira cried.

"Kira and Odd, out first victims..... I remade Lyoko. I prison for all of you..... now, you two can be the first ones to go."Sissy said.

Odd took out his cell phone and called Ulrich,"Ulrich! We've found-"he was cut off by Matt punching him in the gut.

Matt picked up the phone,"ulrich, Ode's hurt and so is Kira. I'm going to try and help them. I didn't see where the man ran off to, or even who it was who attacked him. Be careful." Matt walked over and picked up Kira.

"Matt! Why?!"Kira cried.

"Kira.... I love you, you know that..... I don't have a choice in this...... I'm sorry...."Matt said.

"Matt! Don't do this!"

"He's right he doesn't have a choice. He's my slave,"Sissy said with a laugh.

"I should've know you'd take Sissy's form Zana!"Kira screamed. Sissy walked over and picked Odd up.

"We're going now. You all can live in the prison of Lyoko for ever. I have much to go in this world, I don't need you to get in the way. I do hope you stay alive. Maybe I'll take you out one day. If you die now, that's it you're dead. Lovely isn't it?"Sissy asked. Kira looked down as Odd and herself were taken back to the old factory... Looks like things weren't as good at she thought they had been......


	8. Getting back to Lyoko

"Ok, where's Odd and Kira?!"Ulrich yelled at Matthew.

"I told you, I don't know!"Matthew yelled back.

"I can tell you are lying! You're working with Xana again!"Aelita cried.

Matthew grinned a little, walking over to the door, "do not worry you'll all be with them soon enough." He ran out the door.

"So... they got to Odd and Kira..."Jeremy said looking down. "Kit told me that they had a plan to stop Xana for good... I just wish they would hurry and get here...."

"Odd....."Ulrich said looking down.

"Ulrich, it's ok... I don't think he's dead...."Yumi told him.

"It sure sounds like he is to me..."

"Um.. guys I think you should look at this..."Jeremy said. His computer had started up and on it showed Lyoko.

"No! This can't be happening!"Aelita cried.

"wait..."Jeremy said. He thought for a few moments,"we have to get to the factory."

"Lyoko was shut down, it shouldn't be anymore,"Yumi said, looking down.

"We have to check this out.." Jeremy said.

"No need to,"Kira's voice could be heard on the computer.

"Kira! What happened!? Is Odd with you?! Are you both ok?!"cried the panicked Yumi.

"We're both here, and ok..."Kira told them all.

"I'll tell you what happened..."Odd started. After he told them how and who sent them back to Lyoko.....

_ "Odd! We're back in Lyoko!"Kira cried. _

_ "Not so load..."He told her. They were in the forest part, and monsters were everywhere. There were still a few towers left, though the closest one was far away. _

_ "Odd.... I'm scared..."Kira said, her voice barley above a whisper. She looked at him, before drawing her bow. "But, I am still ready to fight my way to the tower with you..."_

_ Odd smiled,"ok... on three we make a run for the tower..."_

_ Together they said,"one... two... three!" Both of them jumped up and started to run to the tower. Tanks, bees, cubes and everything else chanced them. Xana was at full power and could do anything he wanted. _

_ Kira and Odd ran to the tower, but almost dead. Kira hurried to the middle floor. She went to work on trying to connect to Jeremy's computer. After a while of trying, nothing seemed to work. "Odd! I can't get it!"she cried._

_ "Here, let me try..."he grabbed Kira's hand and put it on the screen. It was soon scanned and Kira found she could get into Jeremy's computer..... _

"And, you know the rest."

"So... Xana has Sissy's body...... no wonder she's been acting so different...."Yumi said with a deep sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you guys out... and Kit and David are coming. I'm sure they can help."Jeremy said.

"This... this can't be happening..."Aelita said, looking down.

That's when they heard Jim running through the halls, yelling that the school was on fire. A gas leak, and everyone had to get out now.

The teens looked at each other and ran for the door. "I'm betting the main computer doesn't work anymore..."Jeremy yelled as they ran.

"So, we're about to lose out only connection with Lyoko?"Ulrich asked.

"It looks like it!"Jeremy yelled.

Before long the whole school was outside. "Over there, it's Sissy."Yumi point out.

"Oh Father! I was so scared!"She cried.

Matthew was right next to her,"It's ok...."he told her. As did her father.

"We're going to the factory, we can stay there and get other things latter. We can't stay around here... It wouldn't work, we'd all be sent home."Jeremy said. The group nodded and ran off to the factory.

Jeremy looked over where the main computer used to be, nothing. The scanners were still there, but that was it. Jeremy frowned and looked around the empty room where everyone else was. "What are we going to do?"he asked.

"We're going to rebuild it,"Aelita said. "We have everything we need in the factory... we can build something to get us contact with the others."

Jeremy nodded,"right.... Aelita, you and me work on that. Ulrich and Yumi, and you go to Yumi's and try to get things we need..."

"Right,"Yumi said, grabbing Ulrich and running to the elevator.

"This is going to be hard..."Jeremy told Aelita.

"I know, but we can do it."

"Odd, we're going to get out of here, right?"Kira asked.

"I'm sure we will. Jeremy's smart, he'll think of something."

Kira had started to cry,"I.. I wonder how long this tower will hold up.."

"Long enough I hope...."

"Me too..."


	9. Aelita wants to go back to lyoko?

"This is a lot harder then I thought it would be..."Jeremy told Aelita.

"It doesn't matter, we have to do this.."Aelita said.

Yumi and Ulrich and told Yumi's parents what was going on. They knew they would need help in all of this and they couldn't do it alone. Yumi's mother would call of their parents and tell them that they were staying with Yumi for a while. Her father would bring them food and anything else needed.

"Guys... I wish I knew if Kira and Odd were ok..."Ulrich said.

"We can't think like that, I mean... we know they're fine......"Yumi said, looking down, wishing it were true.

"Guys! I think I got a small connection with my laptop!"Jeremy said.

Everyone was soon around it, seeing it was true. "Odd? Kira?"Aelita asked. There was no response. "Are you guys there?!"she called again. She still got no response.

"This can't be good... I'm going in.... I mean, there are scanners still down there, and I'm sure if I got in one I could get to Lyoko...."Ulrich said.

"Ulrich.... no......."Yumi said, grabbing onto him. "I won't let you...... I don't want to lose you....."

"I'll go."Aelita said, getting up.

"Aelita?! Why? You don't have to!"Jeremy told her.

"I'm the only one here who knows how to work the computers in the towers... I know how to set up Lyoko from that side..."

"Aelita.... just... be careful...."Jeremy told her.

"I will..."Aelita said as she ran down to he scanners.

"Odd! Run faster!"Kira cried.

"I am!"Odd yelled at her. The tower they were in had broken and now they were running from scores of monsters. "Stay close!"He told her.

Kira suddenly pulled Odd to the side and into a small cave. She closed her eyes and a light came over her. A force field was soon around the cave. Kira then blacked out.

"Kira!"Odd said, holding her close. "We'll get out of here....... just wait... we will..."


	10. Love never seems to win

As more and more monsters attacked the shield that was their only life line, Odd's fears of what could happen started to get the better of him. He didn't know what to do. "Jeremy!"he called. It always worked before, well, this wasn't before and he knew that. He almost wished it was, everything was better then, even if he hated to admit it. He'd give anything at the moment to going back when they were still just fighting Xana and knew so little about him.

"Odd!"Jeremy yelled into the computer.

"Jeremy... I don't know how much longer we can last here... monsters are every where..."Odd looked at Kira. He didn't know how she did what she did, or what it would do to her.

"Aelita's going into Lyoko... We're going to get you guys out..."Jeremy told him. He was wondering what was taking David and Kit so long to get back here. They had away to stop Xana for good...

"Oh, so Aelita went back? What a fool..."Sissy/Xana said, jumping down into where the main computer used to be.

"Xana! Yumi, stay back!"Ulrich yelled.

"Aelita, I'm sending you..."Jeremy said, finishing the steps.

"Aelita... she's such a fool... you just sent her to her death..."Matthew jumped down next to her. "Matthew, get Jeremy, I'll handle the other two..."

Before Jeremy could do anything, Matthew was holding onto him so he couldn't move. "Xana! We're going to stop you!"

Sissy laughed, "whatever you say... it won't be long before my monsters take out Kira and odd, Aelita has a little longer since she just got there. You... once I send you there... you won't live more then a few minuets..."

"What! No! Let go of me!"Jeremy yelled.

"Take him down to the scanners."

"I won't let you do this!"Ulrich yelled.

"Stop, I killed you before, remember? I'll do it again..."Xana/Sissy said.

Ulrich glared at her,"you're bluffing. You can't do it here."

"Want to bet?"Sissy/Xana asked. In a matter of seconds, Ulrich was in a cage. Much like the one he was in before.

Yumi's eyes killed with fear. "no! I won't let you kill him again! I... I had to see that happen once, I don't want to see it ever again!"

"Fine, I'll spare him, if you get into the scanner."

Yumi looked down, seeing the image of Ulrich dying in her head. "Fine..." she ran after Matthew.

"Xana, what now? You have what you want..."Ulrich said, "why torture Yumi with the fact you're still going to kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you... you will life..."Xana said with a smile.

"What! Why!"

"Because, I need you Ulrich... I... I... I really do care a lot about you..."it was clear, just by how it was said that it was Sissy, not Xana talking.

"Sissy!"he cried. If... if she was still in there then... she could fight it.

"Ulrich!"Sissy fell to her knees and held her head.

"Sissy... you have to fight him! Please, sissy!"

"Ulrich... for you... I'll try..."

"Thank you,"he paused. "I care a lot for you to."

"Really?"

"Yes.."he said. He loved Yumi, but... if telling Sissy these thing would help her fight Xana then he would do it.

"Ulrich.."Sissy smiled, then screamed.

"Sissy!"

"Sissy... she's a useless host. I can't take over the world in this body... that's why I still have you..."Xana moved closer to him. "You will be my new host..."


End file.
